Sunwell
For information on the in-game area, see Sunwell Plateau or Isle of Quel'Danas Surrounded by the Sunwell Grove, the Sunwell was a fount of mystical power at a convergence of powerful ley energies in Quel'Thalas, created by the high elves who used a vial of sacred water stolen from the Well of Eternity. (WC3)]] During the Third War, the Scourge came to Quel'Thalas with the intention of reawakening the Lich King's most faithful servant, Kel'Thuzad. They did this by submerging his remains in the Sunwell, tainting its waters and fouling its power. The blood elves are now reigniting the powers of the Sunwell. After reviving the Sunwell, Kael'thas is planning on using it to summon Kil'jaeden into Azeroth, just as the Highborne had attempted to summon Sargeras through the Well of Eternity.http://wow.incgamers.com/forums/showthread.php?t=402753 History The Sunwell' was a fount of mystical power at a convergence of powerful ley energies in Quel'Thalas, created by the high elves who used a vial of sacred water stolen from the Well of Eternity. The well's potent arcane magic fed and strengthened all high elves on Azeroth. Thus, the city of Silvermoon was established. The power of the high elves grew, and they cast an enchantment on the Eversong Woods that would keep them bathed in eternal springtime. Elven magi crafted monolithic Runestones along the borders of Quel'Thalas; these massive stones powered a magical shield intended to mask the elves' magic from extra-dimensional threats and protect the land from invasion. The hard-won peace of Quel'Thalas would endure for roughly four thousand years. For millennia the mystical pool of energy fueled the potent magic of the exiled high elves. The Sunwell's inexhaustible power permeated the elves and infused them with a constant supply of arcane energy. For generations the high elves protected and cherished the well, benefiting from its powers even when outside the borders of their homeland, Quel'Thalas. Third War During the Third War, the evil death knight Prince Arthas Menethil laid waste to Quel'Thalas, wiping out most of its population and reducing large tracts of the mighty kingdom to ash in his quest to reach the Sunwell. As the undead armies closed in, a high elf named Dar'khan Drathir (who hoped to gain the favor of the Lich King) aided Arthas by lowering the shields surrounding the Sunwell. However, Dar'Khan's treachery resulted in an explosion that knocked him unconscious, and dissipated much of the Sunwell's power. With the elven capital of Silvermoon lying in ruins, Arthas marched triumphantly to the Sunwell and tossed the bones of the fallen necromancer Kel'Thuzad into the radiant beam of light. With this act the sacred well was instantly corrupted. Knowing he had sealed the fate of the high elves, Arthas departed with the newly resurrected Kel'Thuzad to carry on in service of the Lich King. Many of the Scourge, however, remained behind to prey upon the few elves who had not yet fallen. In the aftermath of the battle, the legendary King Anasterian lay dead along with the members of the Convocation of Silvermoon, the high elves' ruling body and the Ranger-General of Silvermoon, Sylvanas Windrunner. Lor'themar Theron, Sylvanas Windrunner's second–in–command, assumed temporary leadership and organized the remaining survivors to fight the undead, but it was the return of Prince Kael'thas - member of the Kirin Tor and first son of Anasterian - from Dalaran that brought the elves a fragment of renewed hope. Kael'thas soon learned that the greatest danger to his people was posed not by the Scourge, but by the Sunwell itself. The corrupted powers of the well still permeated not only the elves, but all that they had built. Given enough time, the necromantic energies would kill the elves and spread an incurable poison throughout the surrounding land. Kael'thas painfully concluded that the Sunwell, the heart of their society, must be destroyed. He executed a plan that would irrevocably change the fate of his people. With the aid of the most powerful remaining magi, accompanied by Lor'themar and a party of volunteer defenders, Kael'thas succeeded in destroying the Sunwell. However, though the Sunwell's energies had been dispersed, not all of its essence was lost. A wizard named Borel - in truth, one of the guises of the red dragon Korialstrasz - gathered what remained of the energies and hid them away in the guise of a young human girl, Anveena Teague. In the aftermath of the Sunwell's destruction, Kael'thas declared that his people would be forever known as the sin'dorei, or blood elves, so they would never forget those who had fallen in defense of their homeland. Although the Sunwell's threat was ended, Kael'thas could not have foreseen the effect its loss would have on his people. The elves suffered terribly from withdrawal, for many of them had been infused with the arcane energies of the well all their lives. Only in the absence of the Sunwell did the blood elves come to realize how addicted they had grown to its powers. Over time the elves grew ill, and the youngest and oldest among them died. Thirsting for vengeance, Prince Kael'thas and the healthiest of his warriors immediately joined the campaign against the Scourge in Lordaeron while Lor'themar and a ranger named Halduron Brightwing remained behind to safeguard the land and seek a cure for their people. Kael'thas and his warriors followed the naga through the portal and into the shattered realm of Outland. There, the elves met the one being capable of putting an end to their painful hunger: the renegade demon Illidan Stormrage. With Illidan's aid, the blood elves found a temporary reprieve, learning to siphon the magical energies of others to ease their own suffering. As Kael'thas joined the fight against Illidan's many enemies, the prince came to rely more and more on fel energy: the dark and corrupting essence wielded by the demonic Burning Legion itself. Most of Kael'thas' group chose to stay in Outland, but Rommath was sent back to carry a message of hope to those blood elves remaining in Quel'Thalas. Rommath accomplished his mission: relaying tales of a glorious promised land, spreading the teachings of Illidan (teachings which Rommath smoothly attributed to Prince Kael'thas), and planting the notion that Kael'thas might one day return to lead his people to paradise. Rommath remained in Quel'Thalas to help rebuild and await the prince's return. Months later, the traitor Dar'Khan – now a powerful agent of the Scourge – returned to Quel'Thalas. There he battled the avatar of the Sunwell, Anveena, and a band of heroes aided by blue dragons. Despite the magics he wielded, Dar'Khan was destroyed in the end. Under the watchful protection of Lor'themar and Halduron, Anveena has decided to stay in the ruined city and begin the process of renewal. Only a handful of individuals know that Anveena is actually the avatar of the Sunwell's power. Lor'themar and his people keep this secret tightly guarded. Meanwhile, Rommath and the new order of elven magi made great progress in tutoring their brethren to manipulate arcane energies. Soon the spires of Silvermoon rose skyward once again, powered by volatile magics. The blood elves have even begun retaking portions of Eversong Forest. Emboldened by the promise of Kael'thas' return, the prince's weary people now focus on regaining their strength and forging a new path into an uncertain future. Recently, Kael'thas - bristling with power from his Manaforges in Netherstorm - has turned his back on Illidan and has finally returned to Quel'Thalas, promising final deliverance to his people. To this end he has harnessed the mortal possessor of the Sunwell's energies, Anveena. Yet many believe that the prince's exposure to fel energies has made him unstable, and that he has sought out a new master, a demon lord of the Burning Legion so terrible that even the mighty Illidan would tremble in fear at the sound of his name: Kil'jaeden... Ghostlands The Sunwell Trilogy comics tell the story of the energies of the Sunwell lost in the fall of Quel'thalas when the high elven traitor to the Scourge, Dar'khan Drathir, tried to claim them as his own. The lost energies, when found, were shaped into an avatar in the form of the human girl, Anveena Teague, by Krasus the dragon mage. She was to be kept hidden until the time would be right to strike back at the Lich King, however, the power began to manifest prematurely, drawing unwanted attention from Dar'khan. With the aid of the blue dragon Kalecgos and others, she was able to defeat Dar'khan and release the Sunwell's energy, in the process restoring a grove once destroyed by the Scourge. She currently resides in that grove with Kalecgos, protected by a magical shield and watched over by Lor'themar Theron. http://www.amazon.co.uk/Warcraft-v-3-Kim-Jae-Hwan/dp/1595327142 In World of Warcraft The Sunwell was added in Patch 2.4 along with the entire Isle of Quel'Danas. In the 5-man dungeon Magisters' Terrace, also located on the Isle of Quel'Danas, players face Kael'thas for the second time. In the 25-man raid Sunwell Plateau, where the well is located, players face off against Brutallus, a wingless pit lord; Kalecgos, a blue dragon enslaved by Kil'jaeden; Felmyst, a fel dragon; female Eredar Twins; M'uru, a dark naaru on the brink of becoming the void monster Entropius; and finally Kil'jaeden himself. http://www.mmo-champion.com/index.php?topic=3098.0 Sunwell Plateau does not actually have an attunement, but parts of it open up as players complete objectives. The last three boss encounters do not open until players complete a certain amount of daily quests for the Shattered Sun Offensive in the new town called Sun's Reach on Sunwell Isle. The quest , which is begun by defeating Kael and looting the sphere, is a precursor to the raid dungeon. Patch changes * Added in Patch 2.4. References External links Category:Articles with galleries Category:Sunwell Plateau Category:Blood Elf territories